Another Night
by Michelle2686
Summary: One shot, read to find out more.


**Title: Another night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one from TF&TF or the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. This story is just for fun and I make no profit from it.**

**Summary: This is a one shot**.

She sat on her bed looking out the window hoping that night would come soon. Everyday for the last two months it was the same thing. It bothered her that she could do something so wrong to the one she loved. The question was always Why? She didn't know. Every time she saw him, guilt stabbed her like a knife twisting around in her chest. He had been good to her, had gotten her over so many different obstacles and this is how she repaid him.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

As another sun settled to the west she stood in her bathroom getting prepared. But the reflection that stared back at her told her not to go. It was wrong yes, but she needed to get out and go see him. She had found him in a bar one night. It had been a mistake she made, one she couldn't leave. This mistake followed her everywhere in her heart. She needed him but he didn't need her as much. Yet the one she thought she loved stayed home every night and waited for her return

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

.The night he had found out was the worst night of her life. He had said nothing, just walked out of their room. She went after him but he wouldn't talk. It hurt her when she saw the hurt in his eyes, the pain that radiated from him was like the sun. After that night she told him everything, but he didn't say a word and just let it go by. Yet it hurt him and every time she got ready to go she saw him die a little more.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She wanted it to stop, she tried to break it off. Yet she never could, she always fell and couldn't get back up. She was hurting him, something she had promised herself she would never do. She was killing his heart, killing the trust they had worked so hard to gain was going down the hill. She wants him to be happy but with her that would not happen. She hated herself for not being able to stop. She was tiered of it all, the lying and deception where becoming unbearable.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

She beings to do her make-up and sees his reflection in the mirror. Disappointment and sadness linger on his face. He steps towards her hesitantly and gives her a light kiss. She finishes, looking at him searching his face and turning away quickly. "I'm going out." it comes out ragged and in a whisper. "I know." he hesitantly tells her. They both know where she is going and that he'll be there waiting when she comes home. As she walks out she sees a little more of him dying.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

She gets in her car and drives silently through the streets of Los Angeles. The moon hides behind dark clouds as if hiding from her. She finds her lover in a small café, the one that makes her happy now. The one she will always run to and never leave. But not because she doesn't want to but because she can't. She loves him to much.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She knows she loves him and she loves her lover. Unfaithful is what she is, unfaithful is what she will always be. She wants to stop, but how do you stop loving two people you can't be without? She's killing one with hurt, but she is loving the other with her heart. He looks up at her with a smile. "Glad you made it Mia. How's Vince?" she smiles at him and sits down. "His ok Johnny, how's Lance doing?" As he talks she thinks about putting a stop to this and yet she can't stop, she won't stop.

_Our Love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

And as she heads back home to Vince she sees his face. Nothing can be the same again. Her brother and Letty both want nothing to do with her. But Vince is the one she cares for, stopping this is the solution for both of them. It's become an addiction and the only way to stop it is by ending everything. She sees her solution and thinks that it's for the best. Her car plunges over the cliff as she watches her life run before her eyes making the guilt and hurt in her heart disappear.


End file.
